Revenge
by Niamhlovestwilight
Summary: She saw him cheating on her and now she wants revenge. AMUTO


**Revenge**

"We're over Ikuto!" I yelled. This was the 3rd time I had caught him cheating on me with someone else.

I was sick of him doing it and now it was my time for revenge."Amu I didn't mean it." He said. "That is

the 3rd time you have said that Ikuto, I put the other times you cheated on me aside but now I am sick

of you cheating on me. I'm done!" I yelled and ran to my friend Rima's house crying.

I turned up at her door step and she answered letting me in. She let me cry for a bit before saying, "Amu,

I think it is time to get revenge on Ikuto." She said with a smile on her face. I looked up at her with an evil

smile on my face. I knew what I was going to do. "Come here Rima, First I should flirt with other guys infront

of him, then ask out Tadase when he is close, and I will let the school know one of hisn secrets. What do you

think?" I asked. "That's good lets let the others know what is happening. I'll call them over." She did that and

explained then plan to everyone they all agreed and we would start tomorrow

**~~~NEXT DAY AMU POV~~~**

" Are you ready Amu?" Rima asked excitment visable on her face. "Yep." I answered. "Let's begin operation

'Let's get back at Ikuto for cheating on Amu'" We stared at Kakui like he had grown a second head."What that

was all I could think of. Anything else was too long." We just sighed and went into action.

**~IKUTO POV~**

"Hey" Kakui said.I didn't listen because I saw Amu come over her and thought she was coming to ask me back.

I smirked and looked at her and was surprised when she just walked passed me and went to Kakui. What surprised

me more was when started flirting with him. I stared in shock but came back to my senses and asked "What do you

think you are doing Amu?". She looked at me with hate in her eyes and said "What is it to you?". "You are my girlfriend

Amu." I said saddened. "No I am not. You cheated on me with Saaya and I said that we are over." She said and walked

away. I was heartbroken. _What have I done? _I thought

**~AMU POV~**

"I worked" I said with a smug smile on my face."Look Ikuto is coming over here let's begin the next part of the plan" Rima said.

When Ikuto came over here I went up to Tadase. "Tadase, I'm in love with you would you please go out with me?" I said winking

to let him know that I am joking."Yes Amu I will." He replied. When we turned we found Ikuto there. " What the fuck do you think

you are doing Kiddy King. She is my girlfriend." He said angered."I am not your girlfriend Ikuto." I said and turned away. The others

followed me."Let's start the last part of the plan." Rima said chuckling evilly."Okay, I've got the pictures of the underwear." Before

the classes where let out we taped a picture of Ikuto in his my little pony underwear on the wall and sat down at our table to prepare

for the onrush of students

**~~~LUNCHTIME IKUTO POV~~~**

I walked in to the lunch room and saw people crowded around a wall. I went over to investigate and when I got there someone yelled

"Look there he is" everyone turned around an started laughing at me and pushed threw the crowd and when I got to the wall I was

horrified. On the wall there was a picture of me in my 'My Little Pony' underwear (**picture on profile**). At the bottom it said 'If you want

your own picture go to Amu's table. $1.00 per photo :).' I was furious. I ran to Amu's table where they where selling the photos, grabbed

Amu and ran outside."What do you want?" She asked, annoyed, I've got sales to get back to"."Why did you put that picture up?" I asked,

still angry, "didn't you think of what I would feel.?". She surprised me by saying "Didn't you think of what I would feel of when I found you

with another girl and don't give me the 'she is a relative' crap because I know that isn't true. Ikuto when I kept seeing that I was heartbroken

and sad but you didn' t seem to care so you can go die in a hole for all I care. At least you wouldn't be able to hurt another girl." She turned

on her heel to walk away but I did the only thing I could think of. I spun her around and kissed her. She tensed up first but then started kissing

me back. I pulled back and said "Amu, will you please forgive me. I promise you that I have changed, please give me another chance." She was

hesitant but then said "Okay, but if you cheat on me again the revenge will be worse." "That was revenge?" I asked surprised."Yep" she said kissing

me again before pulling me inside.


End file.
